Head Over Heels
by estkella
Summary: [AU]ONESHOT It's Trish's wedding day and feeling nervous she remembers back to the strangest night of her life the night she first met her fiance. Plz R


**Disclaimer** - I own nothing to do with the WWE or TNAin this story and probably never will do. All that is mine is the idea.

**Title: **Head Over Heels

**Rating**: T

**Summary -** It's Trish's wedding day and feeling nervouse she remembers back to the strangest night of her life the night she met her fiancé.

**Characters**: Trish, Amy, Christy and others can't give to much away.

**Genre**: Humour, Romance.

**A/N:** This is a oneshot that I had actually had the idea to do it in another one of my stories but couldn't wait so i'm doing it now. Don't be surprised if you see something similar in one of my new stories later on.

_Italics represent Trish's thoughts._

Hope you enjoy and if you do remember to review!

_

* * *

_

_**Head Over Heels**_

Trish took another deep breath in again as she looked down at the perfect white dress she was wearing. It had a beaded bodice and flowed out perfectly at her tiny waist with a trail that pool at her high heels on the floor. Trish couldn't help but smile at her perfect dress that had taken her so long to find but eventually she hadand it was perfect and she knew it. Infact everything about today was seemingly perfect, not once had anything gone horribly worng or threatend to ruin her perfect big day.

So why did she feel this way?

Nervously she paced back and forth again something she had been doing all morning. The butterflies in her stomach weren't making it any easy for her to stay calm and collective. Twirling her engagement ring round her finger again she glanced back up at the mirror. Her hair had been done in loose spiral curls and her make up was perfect too just like today should be. Still pacing Trish didn't know what was wrong with her, why was she feeling so nervous. She had been looking forward to this day for nearlya yearsince he had proposed to her. Yet for some reason she was overcome with a huge amount of nerves and a sense of dread in her stomach.

Trish stopped as the door to the room she was in opened and a tall redhead walked inside smiling at her. She was wearing an emerald green dress that went perfectly with her hair. Sensing Trish's nerves she walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Trish nodded silently, "Yeah Ames I'm fine really," Trish continued to pace still twirling her engagement ring.

"Maybe you should sit down before you ware out the soles of you high heels?" Amy laughed.

Trish stopped pacing again and looked at her best friend and maid of honour, "why I'm I freaking out like this?" Trish sounded panicky.

"I don't know maybe you should just take some deep breaths in," Amy said motioning breathing in and out.

Trish frowned, "I've already done that."

Amy nodded, "okay maybe you should just sit down and I'll get you some water," Amy smiled as she ushered Trish towards a chair in the corner of the room.

Amy smiled as she pushed Trish who was still breathing deep down on to the chair. Then quickly turned on her heel and headed toward the sink that was inside the small room in the church. Amy grabbed a nearby glass and filled it up then turned back towards Trish and handed it to her. Amy then pulled up a chair and sat next to Trish who was drinking silently.

"Seriously you have nothing to worry about just remember how much you love him and how much he loves you and all the good times you've had together," Amy put a reassuring hand on Trish's knee, "this is what you've wanted for a very long time."

"I know but there's something inside me that's unsure," Trish frowned.

"Trish you two belong together," Amy smiled and then laughed a little, "remember how you met huh? Who in the hell could have imagined this ever happening?"

Trish took a gulp of her cold water and looked at Amy she was right. No one in their right mind would ever have predicted this happening considering that night and how exactly Trish and her fiancé first met those four long years ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 2002**

Trish remained silently staring out the car window as she played with the charm bracelet she was wearing currently in a daydream not paying attention to what she was doing. Hearing sudden movement next to her she looked round at Amy who was smiling at her with a devious grin.

"Please Ames lets just go home," Trish pleaded with a sigh.

"Nah uh were here now so no turning back," Amy shook her head still smiling as she checked her make up one last time in the mirror.

"This is such a _bad_ idea and you know it," Trish tried again to reason with the redhead something she had been doing all day

"Nonsense," Amy waved her comment off.

Trish sighed running a hand through her hair, "I still don't know how you made me agree to this," Trish frowned her lips in a thin line.

"Because you love me that's why and besides it'll be fun," Amy said cheerful as ever as she fluffed her hair up.

"No it won't," Trish said shaking her head stubborn as ever.

Amy sighed stopping what she was doing and turned to Trish, "look Miss Stratus you need to move on and what better then dates with hot guys?" Amy shrugged as she stepped out the car.

Trish shook her head laughing as she quickly followed Amy outside, "we have no way of telling if these guy's are hot or not and plus it's not real dates and only desperate people come here anyway," Trish called out as she ran after Amy into a small building.

Amy stopped walking and turned to her blonde friend, "Trish live a little will you what harm could tonight do to you?" Amy shrugged.

Trish opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by a high-pitched laugh. Turning round she saw a redhead striding towards them with a wide grin that made Trish feel sort of uneasy. Reaching them she stopped and looked at both Amy and Trish then spoke.

"You two new here?" she asked with wide eyes.

Amy nodded smiling, "yeah."

"Well ladies welcome to speed dating I hope you find what you're looking for. I'm Christy I'll be coordinating this evening so if you'll like to follow me this way," Christy began to walk away quickly.

Amy followed her immediately while Trish didn't move until Amy turned around and dragged her by the arm. They stopped inside another small room where Christy handed them some forms to fill out and began to explain the rules to them. Amy listened while Trish was to busy looking at all the other people.

"So its pretty simple really you spend two minutes with a guy then after you've seen them all you decide if you liked any of them and if you do you write your number on their card on the wall…got it?" Christy smiled again flicking her hair round.

Amy nodded quickly as she filled out her form.

Trish was still looking round the room it was beginning to fill with people. Hearing her name she turned round to see Christy looking at her, "sorry?"

"Have you got it?" Christy asked.

"Got what?" Trish replied confused

"Yeah she has," Amy said quickly.

Christy smiled and walked away quickly leaving Trish staring at Amy with evil in her eyes. She had no idea what she was doing her at all and how she had actually agreed to this somewhere. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

Twenty minutes later Trish found herself sat at a table in a large room surrounded by other small tables all with two chairs. Glancing over she saw Amy sat at one to but she seemed happier than Trish did. Suddenly a loud buzzer went off causing Trish to jump a little. A few seconds later a tall very built man wearing a very tight t-shirt and pants approached her table and sat down grinning at Trish who smiled back politely.

Offering a hand the man spoke, "hi I'm Chris Masters but most people call me the Masterpiece," Chris smiled cockily winking.

_Is this guy for real?_ Trish was quietly stunned for a few seconds as she nervously shook his hand, "erm I'm Trish Stratus people call me just Trish."

"So Trish you like muscles?" Chris grinned.

_Huh what's he talking about,_ "there okay I guess why?" Trish asked.

"Well look at me baby," Chris motioned to his body as he flexed his arm muscles and kissed them then began to wiggle his pecks,

_What is he doing? Am I really sat here with this guy?_ Trish coughed to clear her throat, "er…" before she could say anything he cut her off.

Chris grabbed Trish's hands in his, "so how bout me and you get together sometime then huh?" Chris raised his eyebrows suggestively.

_Someone pass me a sick bag I beg, he's joking he has to be nobody is this conceited right?_ Trish coughed to clear her throat again, "maybe we should get to know each other better first," Trish said nervously pulling her hands away.

"Come on look at me tuts what do you need to know except that I am gods creation," Chris grinned as he leaned forward, "maybe we could…" he stopped as a loud buzzer sounded.

_Oh thank GOD!_ Trish smiled, "maybe some other time it was nice speaking to you."

Chris stood up quickly and winked at Trish who just gave a small smile as she held back that urge to vomit again. She sat back and sighed nobody could be any worse than him right? Looking up she saw another tall guy walking towards her he wasn't so built this time he had mid length brown hair and blue eyes, Trish squinted was he carrying a bag?

"Hi I'm Simon Dean," the man smiled as he sat down.

_He doesn't seem so bad right_, Trish smiled, "I'm Trish…"

"So how many times do you work out a week then?" Simon interrupted Trish who seemed a little shock.

_What did he just ask me?_ Trish furrowed her brow, "excuse me?"

Simon rolled his eyes, "how many times do you work out, cause you look a little flabby round the middle."

_Okay he did not just say that to me! Okay keep calm don't react_. Trish breathed deeply, "I'm sorry but what does that have to do with…" again she was interrupted by him.

"I'm a fitness trainer and I don't date fat people so it's important to me that…"

"I'm not fat!" Trish said shocked. _What a complete ass!_

"Well you may not think but I do. Which is why you should try my new patented Simon System," he grinned as he reached down into his bag and pulled out a large tub, "it's been proven to…" a loud buzzer sounded signalling Simon's time to go, "hey call me when you lose ten pounds," Simon winked then walked away with his bag and Simon System.

_Jerk! _Trish rolled her eyes.

Trish sat frozen as she watched him walk away her mouth wide open. She didn't even have a chance to say anything as the next guy sat down and immediately began to talk about himself even though Trish wasn't paying attention to him just as well as he was waffling about his work or something Trish didn't care about. Looking over at him he was wearing a grey suit and a large white cowboy hat. This man oozed confidence as he continued to talk as Trish just smiled occasionally when he looked at her.

"So I made my first ten thousand at only fifteen most people think I'm some sort of…" the man continued with a deep Texan accent.

Trish nodded and gave a slight smile_, I wonder if Sex and The City is repeated? As I'm totally missing it right now, _she thought not listening, _I think it is on Sunday or is it Monday? _Trish but her lip as she pondered.

"I'm in stocks now I work in New York City your looking at a self made millionaire…" still he continued to talk as though he had no need to breath.

_Wonder what time my hair appointment is tomorrow I really should check shouldn't I?_ Trish nodded again when he looked at her, _I'll call when I get home later, if I get home._

"Some people call me a god but I'm just a normal man with exquisite abilities like a god really…" the man continued talking occasionally giving a toothy grin in Trish's direction even though Trish wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention.

_Wonder if he know's one of his teeth is chipped? Maybe I should tell him? That reminds me I need to make an appointment with my detist. _Trish sat with one elbow propped on the table and her head in her hand the other hand tapping away on the table surface.

Suddenly a loud buzzer sounded and the man finally stopped talking and Trish snapped out of her daydream sitting up straight and smiled at him again. The man didn't seem bothered that Trish hadn't said a single word throughout there time together.

"Erm bye…" _Crap what was his name? _Trish furrowed her brow.

"John Bradshaw Layfield remember it I'll be president one day, " at those last words he walked away to the next table.

_Yeah sure you will._ Trish rolled her eyes something she was becoming familiar to this evening.

Trish ran a hand through her hair as she waited for the next man to come along. _What type of freak will he be?_ Trish suddenly looked up as she saw a tall man approaching her table. She let out a small smile as he pulled out a chair and sat down. _This guy is cute._ Trish stared at him as he got comfortable his blue eyes met hers as he smiled and Trish felt herself go slightly red. He was wearing a football jersey and blue jeans he didn't look like the other men here, maybe that was a good sign.

"Hi I'm Trish," _and you're hot. _Trish offered him a hand.

"Yo wots up T," the man said high fiving Trish who looked startled, "ma' names John but people call me tha Dr uv' Thuganomics."

Trish raised her brow._ Say that in English please?_ "I'm sorry what did you say?" Trish managed to ask once the shock had gone.

"Ah said ma' names tha' Dr uv' Thuganomcis biatch," John said again in street slang doing some sort of gesture with his hand.

_Did he just call me a bitch? And what's wrong with his hand? _Trish tried to smile but wasn't exactly sure what to say to him, "it's nice to meet you," _I think._

"Fo' shizzle you is dope baby," Jonh grinned.

_Is he talking about drugs?_ Trish scrunched her nose up. "I'm sorry what?"

"Ah meant you is bangin'" John winked and smriked as he leaned forward.

Yet again Trish rolled her eyes. _Please someone kill me, kill me now I beg._ Trish was completely silent not sure what to say. _The ground can open up and swallow me whole please. Anything will do as long as it's quick._

"So T wot's up you awful quiet?" John asked.

_Huh what's up? The sky I guess. _Trish raised her eyebrows, "I'm sorry what?"

"So T you down wit tha Dr then?" John asked smiling wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Trish scrunched her nose up. _Down? Down where?_ Was this guy speaking a foreign language or something?

"You some kinda quiet woman cuz I don't roll wit quiet women. Ma' women gotta be freaks," John said gesturing all over with his hands.

_Is he doing sign language or something and what's he doing rolling with freaks sounds dangerous to me._ Trish smiled hoping that would have answered his question.

John went to say something when the buzzer sounded loudly.

_Thank god I feel like my IQ just dropped sitting here with this moron. _Trish smiled politely as he made a peace sign with his hands then strolled off towards his next victim. _Yeah whaterver._ Trish just waved at him.

Trish sighed next time she'd wait before she made a choice based on his looks. Trish looked at the clock she had been here ten minutes already but it felt like fifty. She wasn't sure how much more she could take as she saw another man approaching her table. He was very well dressed in what was probably designer he was also wearing sunglasses. Smiling as he sat down he offered her a hand.

"Hi I'm Paul Levesque it's a pleasure to meet you."

_He seems normal and is kinda cute._ "Hi I'm Trish," Trish shook his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet someone normal here to tell you the truth I was really nervous about coming," Paul laughed nervously.

_He seems really nice I think I found my choice._ Trish nodded in agreement, "yeah I know what you mean my friend dragged me along I didn't want to come."

"So tell me why a beautiful woman like you has to come speed dating to find a man?" Paul asked smiling charmingly.

_Yep he's a keeper alright._ "Well I just split with my boyfriend and I'm not to sure about the whole dating thing yet so my friend thought it would be a good idea to come here. What about you what brings you here?" Trish asked taking a sip of water.

"My wife," Paul asked without missing a beat.

Trish spat her water out, _did he just say wife?_ "did you just say wife?" Trish asked wiping herself with napkins.

"Yeah she's over there," Paul pointed to a small brunette woman that was talking to Chris, "she dragged me along."

_Okay I'm confused am I dreaming? That's right I'm dreaming and non of this is real, _"what?" Trish blurted out.

"It's okay we have an open marriage," Paul shrugged.

_Open what?_ Trish couldn't speak at this point.

Before either could say a single word the buzzer sounded and Paul smiled before standing up and walking away. Trish was speechless to say the least. Where they sending her all the freaks and weirdo's? That was it she'd had enough. _This really was a stupid idea,_ she thought as she stood up from her table grabbing her jacket and walking away out the room not looking back. Reaching the door to the outside she heard her name being called out looking round she saw Amy running towards her looking worried.

"You okay?" Amy asked reaching her finally.

"Yeah I will be when I get away from this place," Trish said loudly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked eyebrows raised.

"What do I mean have you seen the guy's I've met? Their all crazy, stupid, arrogant or get this married...yeah _married_. Sorry Ames but I'm out of here," Trish explained and shrugged as she turned to walk away.

"Yeah but you haven't seen all the men yet," Amy said pleading trying to change Trish's mind.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment I'm gonna catch a cab home," Trish smiled and walked outside not listening to Amy.

Amy followed her outside quickly, "Trish please just come back inside I beg you, there's still some great guy's left," Amy tried to reason.

Trish shook her head quickly she really had, had enough of tonight maybe she was wrong and she wasn't ready to go back into the dating field. Waving to Amy Trish stepped off the curb not looking first. The last thing Trish heard was Amy's scream and the loud noise of a car horn as bright lights flashed into her eyes.

**Two hours later:**

Trish opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright light above her and the sound of people talking in the distance. Looking round she didn't recognised where she was. Lifting her head slightly she put it back straight away as the pain was far to much for her to handle as her head throbbed. _What the hell happened?_ Trish let out a painful moan as she tried to move her arms and body into a seating position but without luck as the pain was to much especially in her mid section.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a male voice came from next to her.

Trish quickly looked to her right as she saw a man staring at her, _who the hell is he?_ Trish cleared her throat, "what the hell happened and who the hell are you and where's Amy?" Trish asked slowly sounding groggy.

"Well first of your in the hospital I kinda knocked you down with my car earlier which I'm _really_ sorry about by the way and second I assume you mean the redhead when you say Amy? She went to go call your family and I said I'd stay with you," the man finished speaking and smiled calmingly.

Trish was more than confused right now as she tried furrowing her brow, "you knocked me over?" _Wow speed dating was worse than I thought._

"Yeah I did but you walked right out in front of me I couldn't stop," the man explained, "but I did drive you here in my car and I have stayed here with you for the last two hours while you slept," the man seemed panicky as he explained.

"What's wrong with me?" Trish asked suddenly as she felt pain again in her mid section.

"Concussion and three broken ribs you're a lucky girl Trish," he smiled as he said her name.

Trish nodded slightly her senses were finally coming to her as she really looked at the man to her right. He had short brown hair and amazing blue eyes, he looked a little tired probably with worry. Trish blushed a little. _I must look like crap. _She thought as she managed to sit up a little.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked as he put his arms under hers to help her sit up.

"Like crap," Trish muttered.

"Well you don't look like it if that's any consolation," he shrugged smiling as he sat back down pouring her a glass of water.

Trish reached out slowly and took the drink and smiled shyly. _Oh my god he read my mind_, Trish blushed again at his comment he was really having an effect on her and she had only just met him two minutes ago. Laughing a little as she remembered speed dating and what a disaster that had been but for some reason she felt comfortable with this guy after only two minutes. Smiling she looked over at him again.

"So what was your name?" Trish asked.

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"So it was a good idea to go speed dating then," Amy spoke up breaking Trish thoughts.

"What?" Trish looked round at Amy who was walking behind her as they made their way towards the double doors.

"Speed dating, it was a good idea to go. Just think if you hadn't have gone with me then you would never have been knocked over by AJ and you probably wouldn't marrying him now would you?" Amy said smiling.

Trish nodded, "no I wouldn't."

Trish nodded Amy was deadly right if she hadn't have gone to speed dating and been knocked over she wouldn't be standing there right now in front of the double doors about to marry AJ Styles. The man she loved more then anything else in the world. The man she had truly fell head over heels in love with that night four years ago.

Trish laughed as she remembered the first night she had met AJ she had called him her knight in shining armour. As he had taken her to the hospital and had stayed by her side for the entire two hours while she was unconscious he had then stayed a further two as he and Trish talked and he had explained to her what had happened that night. He had then returned the next day to check up on her with a bouquet of flowers and candy as an apology for almost killing her. Soon Trish had found herself wanting him to visit her and had found herself looking forward to them. There was something addictive about AJ that Trish wasn't ready to give up.

Trish had been in the hospital for three days as she had suffered three broken ribs and a concussion but was lucky to be alive. Trish believed she was more than lucky by meeting AJ it seemed ironic in some ways. Something so good coming from something very bad.

When she had been released from hospital AJ had driven her home and had kept coming by visiting her and a month later to her delight asked her out and six months after that he had moved in with her as Trish found herself unable to live without him. He had become her rock her safe place her true love. Two years later he had proposed to her and she had immediately agreed as she wanted nothing more than to spend her life with him to become Mrs AJ Styles.

Suddenly the doors opened and Trish heard the music playing loudly she broke out of her thoughts about how weirdly her and AJ first met. It turned out speed dating had been the best thing she had ever done in her life apart from today where she would be getting married. She knew this was it no turning back now but she didn't want to as she saw him stood there looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo waiting for her to come down the aisle. The thoughts about that night really had helped her get over her nerves and help her realise there was nothing to be worried about, as she felt fine now all she felt was happiness and love.

Walking slowly down the aisle she reached him and smiled to which he smiled back wider than ever with that charming smile she had fell for in the hospital four years ago. Trish reached out and took AJ's hand, as she wanted to make sure he wasn't a dream that he was real that he was all hers and nobody else's.

* * *

**A/N: So that was an idea i'd had in my head for a while and also it was my first real Trish/AJ story i've really wanted to write one with them for a while now, i hope you liked it, if you did let me know cause i have plenty more where that came from.**

**Please review as i really appreciate it and love knowing what you thought.**


End file.
